


Always and Forever

by AeonFlux40



Category: Original Work
Genre: Codependency, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Twins, Underage - Freeform, first original work, i don't know what to tag, life story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8609806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux40/pseuds/AeonFlux40
Summary: Misha and Dmitri are twins who love each other and can't be without the other. This is the story of their life and how things came to be between them.





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re no good to me! You can’t even bear my children!“  
  
“Don’t say that! Don’t you dare say that!”  
  
“Why not? It’s true! You’re not even a woman anymore.”  
  
“Stop it! Why are you doing this? I love you!”  
  
“Yeah, well. I hope those words keep you safe at night, darling. ‘Cause I don’t love you. Not anymore. I’m leaving.”  
  
“Wait, Daniel, _please _. Please don’t go. Don’t leave me. Don’t leave us.”__  
  
Daniel took one last look at his soon to be ex wife and their twins, grabbed his jacket, and left.  
  
Elena turned to her children, who stood witness to the entire argument. “Daddy?” Dmitri cried. Elena ran to her and picked her up. “DADDY!” Dmitri screamed, reaching toward the door. “Dmitri, please.” Elena said, trying to calm her daughter. “Daddy’s gone. He’s not coming back.” She sat on the couch, holding Dmitri in her lap, rocking her back and forth. Misha climbed up onto the couch and cuddled up next to his mom and sister, sobbing quietly as Dmitri continued crying for her daddy.  
  
“What am I going to do?” Elena asked out loud. “Dear God, what am I going to do?”  
  
++++

Elena and Daniel’s life together started off like a fairy tale. They were high school sweethearts, the whole nine. After graduation, they got married and moved to the city. Daniel had a good job and Elena stayed home. That’s what he wanted. She was okay with that. Things were going well for a while. Once she found out she was having kids, Daniel was so happy. He had always wanted a really big family.

Misha and Dmitri were twins born in March 1994. Their mom, Elena, was barely 20 years old when she gave birth. She named the twins Misha and Dmitri, thinking that she was having twin boys. Much to their surprise, she had a boy and a girl. Misha being first by five minutes, then Dmitri their little girl. There were complications and the doctors told Elena she wouldn’t be able to have any more children. Daniel seemed to be fine with it. He loved Elena.

Or so she thought.

The last six months before he left were horrible. He was working constantly (or so he said), leaving Elena home with the kids. It was hard keeping up with the twins, but she managed. She cooked for Daniel and the kids, kept the house clean, did laundry, all of the things she thought that would make her the perfect housewife. She felt guilty about not being able to have any more children, even though it wasn’t her fault.

++++

After Daniel left, Elena struggled for a while. She met Katya, a woman who just moved into the same building she lived in. Katya helped her get a job, and offered to watch the twins for her so she could work. They became best friends. Katya was a bit older, widowed with no children of her own. She was more than happy to help Elena get back on her feet.

Dating became hard for Elena. Her life was all about her kids and keeping a roof over their heads, food on the table. She tried, but once the guy found out she had kids, it was a major deal breaker. It’s not that Elena didn’t want to date anybody, she just had a difficult time finding the right kind of guy. She basically just gave up on trying to find anyone and focused on just her children. After a while, she didn’t mind being alone anymore. She had her kids, and they were her entire world, nothing else mattered. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: I have no idea how this story came to be as big as it is now. I have a ton of it written already. I know the first chapter is very short and a bit dull, but I promise it gets better. I'm just trying to set up my story, obviously. I will do my best to post a chapter per week, which shouldn’t be difficult. The later chapters are more involved and longer, but this will do for now I guess. Leave comments/kudos and let me know if you love/hate it. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_Two years later ___  
Elena had just started working her second job in a coffee shop when Chris walked in one morning. He was immediately struck by how beautiful she was. Chris walked over to Elena and introduced himself. “So, I’m actually new in the area, just started working down the street. What’s good here?” he asked, smiling.

“Well, we have a wide range of baked goods like pastries and donuts, but we also serve sandwiches…depends on what you’re hungry for, really.”

“How about a breakfast sandwich, then? And a black coffee. To go, please.”

“Sure thing.” she replied.

Elena got Chris his sandwich and coffee and starting ringing him up. “Excuse me for being so forward, but you’re really beautiful. are you seeing anyone?” he asked, leaning on the counter.

“I’m sorry?”

“I asked if you were seeing anyone?”

“No. No, I’m not.” Elena blushed.

“I know we just met, but…would it be okay if I take you out sometime? For dinner.”

Elena looked up at him. “No, I’m sorry. I can’t.”

“Why not? You just told me you were single.”

“Yes, but…I just can’t.” Elena handed Chris his food and coffee. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Chris said. He smiled and grabbed his breakfast. “Thanks.”

++++

The next day, Chris returned to the coffee shop. Elena was working. He walked up to her as she was setting out the napkin dispensers on the tables.

“Good morning, Elena.” he said, startling her. She jumped and turned around. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. Hey, I just want to apologize about yesterday. I didn’t mean to come on so strong.”

“Don’t worry about it. You’re not the first guy who’s asked me out while I’m working.”

Chris chuckled. “Again, I’m sorry. Can we start over?”

++++

Chris continued coming in to the bakery in the morning for breakfast just to see Elena. He would order his food and they’d chat. Chris was very much a gentleman. He wanted to get to know Elena, but didn’t ask her out again. He thought it would make her uncomfortable and he was okay being friends.


	3. Chapter 3

_One month later ___

Elena had been working extra hours because of the holidays coming up and the kids really missed her. Katya brought the kids into the bakery to see her one morning. “Mommy!” the twins yelled and ran straight to Elena as soon as they got in the door.

“I’m sorry, Elena. The twins wouldn’t stop bugging me. They really wanted to see you.”

Elena came out from behind the counter and crouched down to hug them. “It’s okay, Katya.” she smiled. “I miss you, Mommy.” Misha said. “When are you coming home?” “Oh, honey. I have to work until this afternoon, but I’ll be home in time to make you both dinner. I promise.” Dmitri didn’t say anything.  
  
“Who are these two little cuties?”

Elena heard a familiar voice from above. She looked up and saw Chris standing there. Misha turned to him and said, “Hi! My name is Misha.” He stuck his little hand out for Chris to shake. Dmitri clung to her mom, so Elena picked her up and held the little girl on her hip. Chris knelt down to Misha’s level and shook his hand. “Hi Misha. My name is Chris.” “That’s my twin sister, Dmitri.” Misha said, turning to point to his sister. Chris smiled at her. “Hi Dmitri.” Dmitri whimpered and buried her face in her mom’s neck.

“She doesn’t like strangers.” Misha said, as a matter of fact.

“Is that so?” Chris said, standing up. “Well, maybe we could get to know each other so we wouldn’t be strangers anymore.” Dmitri still didn’t acknowledge him, just curled herself into her mom even more.  
  
Elena was blushing. She was only slightly embarrassed that Chris had to find out about her kids this way. She really liked Chris and knew he liked her too. However, with her past experiences, she felt as though he would run for the hills once he found out she was a mom to not one, but _two _children.__

Misha and Chris were involved in conversation and Elena looked at them lovingly. They were talking about their favorite things in the bakery. Chris said he always got the breakfast sandwich because it was the best thing they had in the morning, but Misha was trying to convince him otherwise.

“MY favorite is the bear claw with all the nuts on top. Mmm!” Misha said, rubbing his little belly.

“Oh yeah?” Chris said, chuckling. “Where’s that one at? I think I’d like to try it.”

“C’mere, I’ll show you.” Misha grabbed Chris’ hand and pulled him toward the counter, away from his mom and sister.  
  
Katya said to Elena, “How do you know this man? He’s so handsome.”

“I know. He’s been trying to get me to date him for over a month.”

“And you haven’t said yes? What’s wrong with you? He’s perfect.” Katya said. “Just look at how Misha takes to him so well.” The two women looked over to where Chris was and saw that he was holding Misha on his hip, much like how Elena was holding Dmitri. Misha’s face was lit up as he pointed to the different baked goods, talking to Chris. Chris looked over to Elena and smiled at her, causing her to blush.  
  
A few minutes later, Chris and Misha walked back over to Elena. Misha was munching on a pastry.

“Mommymommymommy! Chris got me a bear claw!”

“I see. Did you tell him thank you?” Misha nodded his head. Chris put him down.

“Hey, Dmitri.” Chris said softly, “Misha told me that you like bear claws too, so I got one for you.” Dmitri looked at him with her big blue eyes. He held to pastry out to her and she slowly took it from him, never breaking eye contact.

“What do you say, Dmitri?” Elena asked. Dmitri looked up at her mom, then back at Chris. She took her pacifier out. “Thank you.” she said so softly, Chris almost didn’t hear her. Dmitri popped her pacifier back in her mouth. She held onto the pastry with both hands, not quite sure if she was going to eat it.

“You’re welcome.” Chris said, smiling.  
  
Someone from behind the counter called for Elena. “Coming!” she said, “Dmitri, honey. Mommy has to get back to work. Go with Katya and I’ll see you two in a little bit okay?” Dmitri didn’t say anything, just nodded. Elena put her down and hugged the twins.

“I love you Mommy.” Misha said.

“I love you too, baby boy. And you, baby girl.”

“Come on, kids. Let’s go home so Mommy can work.” Katya grabbed their hands and walked away. Misha stopped them at the door and turned around. “Bye, Chris!” he yelled, and waved. “Bye!” Chris said, waving back. Dmitri waved too as they walked out the door.  
  
“They’re adorable.” he said, turning back to Elena. “How old?”

“Just turned four in March. I’m sorry I never mentioned them before. It’s just-”

“Don’t worry about it,” Chris said. “I love kids. My sister has two young kids, but I don’t have any kids of my own. Not yet anyway.”

Elena blushed.

“Are they the reason you won’t go out with me?” Chris asked. Elena gave him a hurtful look. “No, wait, sorry. What I mean is, kids aren’t a deal breaker for me. I know a lot of guys would think that, but they’re assholes. Just because a woman has kids doesn’t mean she can’t date. That’s all I’m saying. I didn’t mean for it to come out wrong. You know what, nevermind. I’m just gonna shut my mouth now before I get slapped.”

Elena laughed. “No, I won’t slap you. And yes, that’s pretty much it. I’ve tried dating, but whenever I bring up my children that seems to be the end of it. After a while, I just gave up. My kids are the most important to me.”

“Of course. Well, it was nice seeing you again. I gotta hit the road or else I’m gonna be late for work. Talk to you later, Elena.” Chris turned to leave, but Elena stopped him.  
  
“Chris wait…..I was thinking….I take the kids out to the park on Saturdays as long as the weather’s nice and I was wondering if you’d like to join us this weekend?”

“Are you asking me out?” Chris asked, smiling.

“Sort of. So, what do you say?”

“I’d love to.” Chris replied. “I’ll bring a basket and we can have lunch, the four of us. It’ll be nice.”

“Elena! We need you back here!” One of the workers yelled.

“I’ll be right there!” she yelled back. “I’m sorry, but I have to go or I’ll get fired. See you on Saturday, then?”

“See you on Saturday.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chris came over on Saturday to go with Elena and the twins to the park. Elena didn’t have a car, so they always walked everywhere. The park was only a couple of blocks from their apartment building. Chris brought a picnic basket with plenty of food. He wasn’t sure what the twins would like, but he had a niece who was four and a nephew who was six, so he had a bit of an idea what kids like.

Elena walked outside with the twins, one holding each hand. “Dmitri, do you want to hold Chris’ hand while we walk?” Dmitri whimpered and clung to her mom. Chris just smiled.

“That’s okay, Chris.” Misha said, grabbing Chris’ hand. “ _I’ll _hold your hand. I don’t mind.”__

Chris looked down at Misha and chuckled. “Well, thank you Misha. That’s awfully kind of you.”

“No problem!”

++++

“Dmitri, honey, please eat.” Elena said, handing the little girl a sandwich. They had been playing for the better part of an hour when Misha said he was hungry. Chris laid out the blanket and food he brought for lunch. They were sitting around the picnic basket, and Elena was trying to get Dmitri to eat. Dmitri furiously shook her head and refused to take the sandwich from her mom.

“I’ll eat it if she doesn’t want it.” Misha said, grabbing the sandwich from his mother. “I’m _really _hungry!”__

Before Misha could take the first bite, Dmitri snatched the sandwich out of his hands. “NO!” she yelled. “That’s mine! Give it!” Dmitri took little bites, but managed to eat almost the whole sandwich.

++++

The four of them walked back to Elena’s apartment because the twins were tired and needed a nap after being out all day. Just as they were leaving the park, Dmitri tugged on Chris’ pants. He looked down at Dmitri and she was looking back at him with her arms up like she wanted him to carry her. Chris picked the little girl up and she snuggled against him. Elena looked at him, surprised. Misha didn’t want to be carried. He said he was too big for that. He was, however, ready for a nap by the time they got home.  
  
++++  
  
“Chris, will you read us a story?” Misha asked as he and Dmitri climbed into their shared bed.

The three of them lived in a two bedroom apartment, with one bed for the kids because they were small enough and it was all Elena could afford.

“Sure thing, Misha. What story do you want?”

“Make one up.”

“You want me to make up a story?” Chris asked.

“Yeah.” Misha said, yawning. Dmitri curled up next to her brother and looked up at Chris with hopeful eyes.

“Okay. I think I got one.” Chris said.

++++

“You’re so good with them.” Elena whispered, as she closed the twins’ bedroom door.

“Yeah, well. I have younger nieces and nephews that adore me, so that helps.” Elena laughed.

“It’s kind of hard not to.” she said, blushing.

Elena and Chris went into the living room and plopped down on the couch. She told Chris about Daniel, how she thought she was in love with him and how he left her for another woman. Dmitri had nightmares for a while and was basically stuck at the hip to Misha, not ever wanting to leave his side. Dmitri cried a lot after their dad left and still doesn’t talk very much now. She’s better, but is very wary of strangers, especially men.  
  
“It’s hard working two jobs, so I try to spend as much time with them when I can. I’ve been working so much lately and I know they miss me, but….(sigh). I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m telling you all this.”

“It’s okay. I don’t mind.”

Elena smiled. “You’re a good man, Chris. How is it that you’re still single?”

“Well, hopefully I’m not anymore. I mean, if that’s okay with you. I’d really like to get to know you.”

“I’d like that too.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m sorry, Elena, but something came up. I have to go out of town.”

“But Katya, I _need _to take these extra shifts! I can’t afford not to.”__

“I know, Elena. And again, I’m _really _sorry, but I just can’t.”__

“It’s fine, Katya. You know I appreciate all you do for me and the kids. I’ll figure something out. Have a safe trip.” She hung up. _What am I going to do? I don’t know anyone who would-…..no. He wouldn’t. I can’t ask him. No. I just can’t. but-… _Elena sighed. She picked up the phone and called Chris.__

++++  
  
There was a knock at the door and Elena answered. “Chris, I’m so sorry to ask you to-”

“Don’t worry about it.” he said, walking into Elena’s apartment. “Like I said, I have a few days off with no plans for anything. I’d love to watch the twins for you. Besides, Misha and I are best friends.” Elena smiled.

“You don’t know how much this means to me. They’re laying down for their nap right now, but will probably be up around three. I usually feed them dinner around six, and bedtime around eight. I won’t be home until after eleven. Really, Chris, you’re so amazing for doing this.”

“Anything for my girl.” he said, slipping his arms around Elena and kissing her.

“I hate to cut this short, honey, but I gotta go before I’m late. Dinner’s in the fridge, just heat it in the oven at 350 for about 20 minutes, okay?”

“Yes, dear.”

“I’ll see you when I get home. And thank you so much for-”

“Don’t. It’s okay. Go to work. I’ll see you later.”

Elena smiled. She kissed Chris again, then left.  
  
++++  
  
Misha woke up first. He walked into the living room, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

“Hey, little man.” Chris said, smiling at him.

“Where’s mommy?”

“She had to go to work.”

“Oh. Where’s Katya? She always stays with us when mommy’s gone.”

“Katya couldn’t stay today, so your mom asked me to come over.”

“Oh. That’s okay, then.”

There was crying from the other room. It was Dmitri. Misha went running into the bedroom and climbed into the bed next to Dmitri.

“Misha!” she cried, grabbing him. “Where were you? I was so scared!”

“I’m sorry, Dmitri.”

Chris walked over and sat on the bed.

“Chris?” Dmitri sniffled. “Where’s mommy?”

“She had to go to work, Dmitri. I’m going to stay here with you two until she comes home. Is that okay?”

Dmitri nodded. She reached her arms out to Chris and he picked her up.

++++

When Elena got home, she found the three of them snuggled on the couch together, sleeping. One kid in each arm. Elena had tears in her eyes. She gently woke up Chris and they got the twins to bed.

“Thank you so much for staying with the kids, Chris.” Elena said as they walked into the kitchen. “It means so much to me.”

“No, it was my pleasure. They’re good kids.”

Elena made them both a drink. “Are you working again tomorrow?” Chris asked.

“I am.” Elena sighed. “But with Katya gone, I don’t know what I’m going to do about the kids.”

“I’ll stay.” Chris said. “I’d love to. It beats sitting around at home, vegging in front of the tv all day by myself.”

Elena hesitated. She really wanted Chris to stay, but at the same time was a bit apprehensive about the situation. Chris put his hand on Elena’s shoulder. “Hey.” he said, softly. “It’s okay if you don’t want me to stay. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything. I just thought that since we’re spending so much time together anyway, that you’d feel safe leaving the kids with me.”

“I do, Chris, it’s just-” Elena sighed.

“What, Elena?”

“Oh, hell.” Elena flung her arms around Chris and kissed him hard. Chris was a bit stunned by her sudden move, but kissed back, holding onto her waist. “Please, Chris.” Elena whispered. “Make love to me. It’s been so long.” Chris picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

“Move in with me.”

“What?”

“I said, move in with me. You and the kids. My house is big enough for all of us.”

Chris and Elena were laying in bed together. He had been spending the night quite often lately. He hated staying in the city, but it was closer to work, so he could sleep in a bit. Also, he got to spend more time with Elena and the twins.

“Oh, Chris, I don’t know.”

“Please? I know it’s a little bit out of the way from work, but the schools are great. I’ll teach you how to drive.”

“Really?” Elena smiled.

“Sure. I’ll just have to check with my insurance agent first.”

“Jerk!” Elena said, hitting him on the chest. Chris grabbed her hand and kissed it.

“Move in with me. Please.”

“Okay. I’ll move in with you.”

++++

Chris had a two story house just outside the city. He and Elena would share the master bedroom, and the twins would have their own room plus a playroom. Dmitri was still having issues with being alone, so Elena and Chris agreed for the twins to continue sharing a room. Chris bought new beds for the kids, so they wouldn’t have to share one. Misha and Dmitri were so excited to move.

Chris did his best teaching Elena how to drive. He was a bit nervous at first, but she was a quick learner and got the hang of it pretty well. The kids were enrolled in pre-K at the local school. Elena was a bit nervous about Dmitri being around other children, but Dmitri never complained. As long as she had Misha with her, she was okay. Chris ended up getting a big promotion at work, which meant Elena could stay at home with the kids if she wanted. At first she declined, because she said she didn’t want to depend on Chris for everything. Chris understood. He knew how her ex husband had treated her. After about a month or so, Elena caved and decided to be a stay at home mom. It made the twins happy because it meant that she would be home more often and they could spend a lot of time together. All in all, Elena and Chris were very happy together.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanksgiving ___

They spent the day at Chris’ sister’s house. He wanted the twins to meet her kids. Misha, of course, took to Jeff immediately. Dmitri tried to stay with Elena, but she urged the little girl to go play with the other kids.

“Come on, honey. They won’t hurt you. I promise. Look, Misha’s playing with them.”

Dmitri looked up at Elena with pleading eyes. Chris came over and picked up Dmitri.

“What’s wrong, pumpkin?” he asked. “Don’t you want to play?”

“No.” Dmitri said, almost crying. “I just want Mommy.”

“Hey,” Chris said softly. He looked Dmitri in the eyes. “Listen. Those kids over there? They’re my family. Like you and Misha are family. They won’t be mean to you, they just want to be friends. Like you and me are friends. Right?” Dmitri didn’t say anything. “Right?” Chris said, nuzzling the little girl’s neck, making her giggle.

“Friends.” Dmitri said, laughing.

“Good. Here. I’ll introduce you to your new friends, okay?”

“Okay.”

Elena watched as Chris walked over to where the kids were playing, and put Dmitri down. She couldn’t hear what he was saying, and Dmitri looked like she was a bit scared, but she stayed when Chris walked away.

“Is she following me?” Chris asked, walking up to Elena, not looking behind him.

“No.” Elena replied. “She’s actually talking to Jenny. Look.”

Chris turned around and saw Dmitri and his niece smiling and talking to each other.

“What did you say to her?”

“Well, I told her that we’re all friends here. And, if the kids were being mean to her she has my permission to hit them.”

“ _Chris _!” Elena said, punching his arm.__

“ _Ow _! I’m kidding!” Chris said, laughing. “I just told her that she had to play at least a little bit, and if she didn’t like them, then she could come back and stay with us.”__

++++

The kids were all playing tag and it was Misha’s turn to be “it”. He ran up to Dmitri and yelled, “Tag! You’re it!” He hit her on the back really hard.

“Ouch!” Dmitri yelled. She turned around and shoved Misha to the ground. “That _hurt _, Misha!”__

Misha looked really hurt and tears started streaming down his face.

“Misha, please don’t cry.” Dmitri grabbed him and hugged him. “I’m sorry, big brother. I’m sorry.” She grabbed his face. “I love you, Misha.”

“Always and forever?” Misha sniffled.  
  
“Always and forever.”


	8. Chapter 8

_Christmas ___  
At Christmas, their house was decorated all over. Chris brought home a big tree and they spent all day decorating it. They each had a stocking with their names on it hung on the wall. Elena absolutely loved it. She was never able to decorate that much and always had just a small tree because she wanted to spend all of her money on the gifts for the twins. As always, everything for Elena was about her children.  
  
“Now that we’re done with the tree. I’ve got something else for you guys.”

“What is it?” Dmitri asked.

“C’mere, I’ll show you.” He picked her up and they all walked into the dining room.

“What’s that?” Misha asked, pointing to the box on the table. He climbed into a chair to get a better look. Chris sat Dmitri down in the chair next to Misha.

“It’s a gingerbread house.”

“What’s a gingerbread house?” Dmitri asked. Chris looked over at Elena.

“We’ve never had one.” she said.

“Ah. Well, Dmitri and Misha. A gingerbread house is a house made of cookies. You put it together with icing, like the icing on a cake. And you decorate it with candy, like gumdrops and stuff. It’s kind of a Christmas tradition.”

“Do we get to eat it when we’re done?”

Chris laughed. “No, Misha. You don’t eat it. It’s for decoration. Like our tree.”

“That’s no fun. What’s the point of having cookies and candy if you can’t _eat _it?” Misha asked.__

++++

Christmas morning, Elena woke to the sound of little footsteps running down the hall and down the stairs. Chris groaned and rolled over, facing her.

“Sounds like the twins are up.” Elena said. Chris grunted in response. He was tired. Chris had stayed up during the night, wrapping gifts to leave under the tree, unbeknownst to Elena. He was able to sneak back into bed without her waking up. She snuggled up to him, putting her arms around him and kissing his neck. “Should we go downstairs?” she asked.

“No.” Chris mumbled, face still buried in the pillow. “The kids’ll be fine for a few minutes. I hope.”

“ _Chris _” Elena nudged him. “Come on. It’s Christmas morning. Trust me, they’ll be back in bed in about two hours. Promise.” Chris groaned. He rolled over to his back and pulled Elena close to him.__

“The best part of my day is waking up next to you.” Chris said, kissing Elena on her forehead.

“I agree.”

++++

“Oh my God, Chris.” Elena gasped as she looked around the living room. “I can’t-…you…”

“Merry Christmas, baby.” he said, holding her close and kissing her.

“Mommy, look! Santa came last night!” Misha said, running up to Elena and hugging her. He went back and sat next to Dmitri, opening presents. Chris made coffee and he and Elena snuggled on the couch, watching the kids. They looked so happy. Elena looked happy. Everything was falling in to place.  
  
Chris brought Elena’s stocking over to her so she could open it. She pulled out a square box and opened it to reveal a ring. She looked at Chris, eyes wide. “Chris? Is this…are you…?”

“Elena, I know that we haven’t been together very long, but these last few months have shown me what I’ve really been missing in life. A family. I love the hell out of you and the twins and I would love it even more if you’d marry me.” Elena started crying. She looked over at the faces of her children-who were the happiest they’d ever been since their father left-then back to Chris. How could she say no? She nodded and grabbed Chris for a kiss.

“Yes, Chris. Yes, I’ll marry you.”

“I love you so much.”


End file.
